Une fausse rencontre version POV
by G.Renard
Summary: Un message anonyme, une nouvelle rencontre? Peut-être le début d'une nouvelle histoire.


POV Rick :

Je tournai la tête vers mon radio réveil. Il indiquait 18h26 cela faisait 45 minutes que j'avais quitté mes collègues pour rentrer chez moi. J'étais épuisé, il y a deux jours nous avions sauvé New-York d'une énorme bombe. Depuis, le peu de temps où je pouvais dormir, je finissais par me réveiller en sursaut. Une journée que je n'oublierais pas. Cette journée repassait en boucle dans mon esprit. Lorsque je fermais les yeux je me revoyais dans ce camion frigorifique, enfermé, avec Kate qui tirait toutes les balles de son Glock sur la porte essayant de nous sortir de là. Nous avions fini par nous laisser tomber contre le mur, je l'avais prise dans mes bras pour la réchauffer, elle avait était réticente au début, pensant que je pourrais en profiter, mais je voulais seulement sauver nos peaux. Elle avait commencé une phrase dont je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir, puis avait perdu connaissance.

Je finissais par rouvrir les yeux, puis le souvenir de cette tente dans laquelle nous avions été emmenés d'urgence a cause de radiations dans un entrepôt. Mais une phrase me revenait sans cesse en tête. «Je ne demande pas grand-chose, j'aimerais juste rencontrer un homme qui serait présent pour moi et pour lequel je serais présente afin qu'on puisse construire quelque chose ensemble.» Elle l'avait dit tellement doucement, elle avait baissé la tête et s'était lancée, comme si ce message m'était destiné. On aurait dit qu'un poids s'envolait de ses épaules. «Rencontrer». Elle avait dit «Rencontrer». Kate voulait «Rencontrer» cette personne. Une ampoule s'alluma dans ma tête. Un sourire se fixa sur mes lèvres, j'étais moi-même incapable de l'effacer.

POV Kate :  
19h17

Je venais de sortir de mon bain, je me dirigeais vers ma cuisine, posais mon verre de vin vide dans l'évier puis attrapais mon téléphone. Un nouveau message, m'indiquait-il, un message d'un numéro inconnu. Je n'aimais pas vraiment ca. En deux mouvements de doigts je fis apparaître le petit message. « Rendez-vous au Weather up. Venez seule! ».

« Venez seule » Pourquoi seule, était-ce pour une enquête, de quoi s'agissait-il ? Qui se permettait de m'envoyer un message en inconnu ? Beaucoup trop de questions, il fallait que j'y aille. Mais d'abord il me fallait enfiler des vêtements, ce que je fis en quelques minutes. Fallait-il appeler les gars ? Je pouvais au moins les prévenir. Je leur envoyas alors un message pour leur dire que je les appellerais éventuellement en renfort au cas où ça tournerait mal. Je pris mon arme et sortis de mon appartement.

J'étais partie, direction le Weather up ! Un taxi me déposa devant le bar en moins de 10 minutes, à peine étais-je sortie du taxi qu'un nouveau message arriva. « Allez prendre place au bar ! ». Je scrutai autour de moi cherchant quelqu'un ayant un téléphone. 5 adolescents étaient adossés à un mur du bar, leurs Smartphones dans leurs mains. Alors je rentrai dans le bar et m'assis sur un des grands tabourets. Un barman déposa un verre de vin devant moi : « C'est de la part d'un ami ». Puis il repartit s'occuper d'un autre client.

POV Rick :

J'étais là, parmi les clients. La voyant s'asseoir et regarder en direction de la porte d'entrée, j'en profitais pour m'assoir à côté d'elle. Je lui tendis ma main.

« Bonsoir, je m'appelle Richard Castle et vous êtes une bien trop belle femme pour traîner dans ce genre de bar. » Elle se retourna en sursautant, tandis que je lui offrais un de mes plus beaux sourires.

« Castle, à quoi vous jouez ? » elle me regardait avec son petit regard noir, mais je pouvais la voir se retenir de sourire. Alors je repris tous depuis le début.

« Je me présente Richard Castle. Ce soir je suis juste Richard Castle, je vous ai vu arriver dans ce bar et je me suis dit : qu'est-ce qu'une si belle femme peut-elle venir faire dans un tel bar ? Alors je suis venu à votre rencontre. »

« Désolée, Castle mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps pour une de vos plaisanteries ».

« Vous voulez que je devine votre nom, je suis très fort à ce jeu là. »

«Ça devrait être simple pour vous, vu que vous le connaissez déjà. Au revoir Castle. » Elle se leva de sa chaise et entreprit de partir, mais je lui attrapai le bras. Il était hors de question qu'elle fuie encore.

« Juste un verre Kate, S'il vous plait. Jouez le jeu pour moi » Elle se retourna brusquement me lançant toujours ce regard noir, qu'elle me faisait si souvent. Puis elle reprit sa place sur le tabouret.

« La vie est un jeu pour vous Castle, n'est-ce pas? »

Je ne fis pas attention à cette remarque et repris.

«Bien, alors je m'appelle Richard Castle je vous ai vu arriver dans ce… »Elle me coupa.

«Je suis Kate Beckett et je suis de la police » M'avait-elle répondu avec un large sourire.

« Je vous offre votre verre ? » -je fis un clin d'œil au barman le remerciant d'avoir si bien joué son rôle. Avant d'ajouter –« vous êtes sur une enquête ? »

« Non, pas en ce moment »

« Je conclus que vous n'êtes pas non plus en service puisque vous traînez dans un bar. »

Beckett hocha la tête de haut en bas, elle affichait toujours le même sourire amusé. Nous restions assis devant le bar, à discuter de l'affaire que nous venions de boucler, Kate me racontait l'enquête pendant que moi en bon écrivain j'exposais des théories grossières et improbables pour faire rire ma muse, mélangeant la CIA, NSA, FBI, DEA... Le regard de Kate avait changé, elle me semblait plus décontractée. Je commandai un whisky et elle prit un verre de téquila. Nous nous regardions, nous laissant nous perdre dans les yeux de l'un de l'autre. Nos corps se rapprochaient doucement, je pouvais presque sentir son souffle près du mien. Mon téléphone sonna. Je m'excusais auprès de Kate :« Ma fille doit se demander où je suis. » et je sortis du bar.

POV Kate :

Nos corps s'étaient rapprochés sans même que je n'y prête une quelconque attention. Son visage, ses lèvres étaient à ma portée, il était si près de moi. Devais-je fuir à nouveau ? Encore et toujours ? Un frisson me parcourut, espérant que Castle ne l'ait pas remarqué. Il était devant moi avait encore extrapolé sur la NSA. Je n'avais qu'une envie : capturer ces lèvres qui m'hypnotisaient par leur mouvement irrégulier et sensuel.

Je ne l'écoutais presque plus, malgré sa voix magnifique. Allez Kate, lance-toi… Castle recula attrapant son téléphone, m'indiquant la photo qui venait de s'y afficher. Il se leva et partit en s'excusant « Ma fille doit se demander ou je suis. » puis quitta le bar. ET MERDE. Ma main alla s'écraser contre mon front, j'avalai le restant de mon verre d'un coup.

Sauvée par le gong ? Ou pas ! Je ne savais pas si le fait que son téléphone eût l'idée de sonner devait me faire plaisir ou non. Son visage était si près du mien, ses lèvres étaient à ma portée, mais c'était peut-être un signe. Un signe que je ne devais pas le faire. Il y avait encore Josh dans ma vie, et je voulais régler l'affaire de ma mère avant de pouvoir m'engager dans une vraie relation. Et merde, me voilà reconnaissant que celle avec Josh n'est que superficielle.

Je voyais Castle revenir vers moi.  
« C'était Alexis elle était morte d'inquiétude ».

« Je devrais rentrer Castle, merci pour cette soirée. »

« On partage un taxi ? »

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il me propose de partager un taxi avec lui, j'avais failli l'embrasser quelques minutes avant, comment aurais-je pû me sortir de cette situation si je l'avais embrassé? C'était trop tard, le temps que je réfléchisse, Castle était déjà sorti et retenait un taxi. Je me dépêchais de sortir et nous montions dans le taxi. Avant même que je puisse ouvrir la bouche, Castle avait déjà fini de donner l'adresse du loft. Il avait un large sourire aux lèvres. À quoi jouait-il à la fin ? Le trajet se fit en silence, j'avais le sourire aux lèvres, il m'était impossible de l'effacer. Pour éviter que Castle le remarque, je faisais semblant d'admirer la ville par la vitre du taxi.

POV Rick :

Elle regardait par la fenêtre du taxi. Une façon de m'empêcher de voir ce sourire sur ses lèvres. Bêtement je souriais aussi. J'en voulais un peu à Alexis d'avoir téléphoné à ce moment précis. Ne pouvait-elle pas attendre une minute de plus ? Je devais rattraper ça. C'est donc arrivés en bas de l'immeuble que j'invitai Kate à venir boire un dernier verre au loft. Elle acquiesca et descendit du taxi. Nous entrâmes ensemble dans le hall de l'immeuble, puis dans l'ascenseur. Il y avait comme une tension qui flottait dans l'air. Je n'avais qu'une envie : l'embrasser. J'avais lu récemment dans un magazine, que l'ascenseur faisait partie des endroits insolites où les femmes rêvaient de faire l'amour. Je ne voulais pas faire l'amour dans un ascenseur, non, je devais juste l'embrasser. Ce serait un bon début.

Je la regardais et elle me regardait. Les portes se fermèrent, j'avais vingt-cinq secondes pour agir ou alors, les portes allaient se rouvrir. 3...2...1... Je n'avais pas bougé pourtant ses lèvres étaient collées aux miennes. Je répondis immédiatement au baiser. Elle avait été plus rapide que moi. Les portes se rouvrirent, elle recula d'un coup. Elle avait l'air de ne pas savoir quoi faire.

Je lui attrapai la main, et l'invitai à sortir de l'ascenseur. Nous marchions toujours main dans la main vers mon loft. J'ouvris la porte sans faire de bruit, pour éviter d'alarmer Alexis et mère. Kate prit les devant et m'emmena jusqu'à ma propre chambre. Décidément, ce soir elle m'épatait. Je capturais ses lèvres alors que nous n'avions pas même dépassé le pas de la porte. Je sentais sa main taquinant mes cheveux. Je plaçai les miennes au niveau de ses reins.

Je la poussai contre le mur, nos baisers devenaient de plus en plus intenses. Elle arriva à retirer ma chemise. Il ne me suffit que de quelques secondes pour lui retirer son tee-shirt. Je sentais son corps contre le mien. Devais-je aller plus loin ? La réponse ne se fit pas attendre lorsque je sentis une main descendre vers mon pantalon. Je la pris dans mes bras puis la déposai doucement sur le lit. Je pris les devants, lui retirant son pantalon. Je perdis le mien très vite aussi, et nos sous-vêtements partirent rejoindre le reste de nos vêtements sur le sol de ma chambre.

POV Kate :

Une chaleur et une vague de désir survolaient la pièce. Nos lèvres ne se lâchaient plus elles étaient comme scellées, de même que nos corps dans cette danse parfaitement synchronisée, par l'extase de l'amour et du désir trop retenu. Mes lèvres ne cessaient de chercher les siennes. Je sentais qu'il déposait des petits baisers sur ma poitrine, puis qu'il remontait vers mon cou et mes lèvres. Nous venions tous les deux de faire un grand pas. Cette soirée avait été tout simplement parfaite. Je me sentais bien et heureuse, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Depuis le meurtre de ma mère en fait. Le sourire était peu à peu revenu sur mes lèvres lorsque mon écrivain bougeait les siennes.

Je venais malgré tout de tromper Josh ? Était-ce le début d'une nouvelle relation ? Comment allions nous pouvoir aborder le sujet ? Pour le moment, celles qui m'intéressaient le plus étaient ses lèvres, mais surtout la chaleur de son corps sur le mien et ses tendres caresses qui me faisaient fondre.

Le dernier baiser avant de s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Demain serait un jour nouveau. Serait-il aussi parfait que celui trop vite enfui ?

FIN


End file.
